Hold on
by Corynth
Summary: Sorta depressing... Songfic. Sarah McLachlan's Hold On. A little bit of romance in there somwhere. Kinda weird, I don't know if I like this or not. Drama 'cause I feel like it. :-)


A.N. Hello again. This is pretty depressing, I think. Harry and Ron and Hermione are in their seventh year, waiting for Voldemort to come along and kill them all. Harry might be too cold, too not like himself. I don't know. You tell me. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Joanne Rowling (the goddess) and the song belongs to Sarah McLachlan. Au revoir! :)  
  
  
  
  
Hold on   
By Corynth  
  
  
*Hold on, hold onto yourself, for this is gonna hurt like hell.*  
  
Harry sat in one of the common room chairs, clutching its arms as he watched Hermione. She was flitting through the pages of a book, trying to hide the fact that she was sobbing. Hermione sobbed a lot. It drove Harry almost to the edge. At lease he could hide his feelings. He knew what was coming. He expected the pain. But no one knew it.  
  
*Hold on, hold onto yourself, you know that only time will tell.*  
  
  
The worst thing for Ron was the waiting. He hated just sitting around waiting, going on with life as if this weren't happening, waiting for it all to end.   
  
*What is it in me, that refuses to believe this isn't easier than the real thing.*  
  
  
It was a dream. If Hermione could simply convince herself of that... Well the dream wouldn't be any easier. However you looked at it, the world was coming to an end for them, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. But it was too horrific to be real.   
  
*My love, you know that you're my best friend, you know I do anything for you.*  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron. He looked almost calm. He was staring ahead of him into nothing. The look on his face was almost... anticipation? No, that couldn't be it.   
  
" Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice that wasn't yet devoid of tears.  
  
Ron looked over to her and forced a smile. " Yeah, I guess. Are you?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" You want a hug?"  
  
" Yeah, okay."  
  
Hermione got up and crawled into Ron's lap. " Ron," she whispered, " I love you so much. I'll do anything for you. Anything at all."  
  
" Shh," said Ron quietly. " I know."  
  
*My love, let nothing come between us, my love for you is strong and true.*  
  
The fights were so petty. The seemed now like the stupidest things in the world to Ron. Every moment he had with her was so precious. Their time together might end at any moment. Why the hell would he waste that time?  
  
*Am I in heaven here or am I at the cross roads I am standing.*  
  
  
Despite it all, Harry had this odd sense of contentment. Everything was perfect. The flames of death and horror were no doubt ahead, but... in preparation everyone had lapsed into a haze. The haze held no grudges, no fights, nothing bad except for a strong feeling of dread and suspense for what lie ahead. But this haze held no happiness either. He and Ron no longer laughed or joked, There were never any playful bickerings between Ron and Hermione. His best friends were another thing. Since when did Ron offer hugs and softly whisper 'shh' into his love's ear? It made no sense.  
  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful, I lie awake and pray, you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll see another day, and we will praise it, I love the light that brings a smile to your face.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep. In Ron's arms she had fallen asleep. With a smile in Ron's arms she had fallen asleep. Harry didn't know why they bothered him as a couple. At first he had found it very funny, but now... maybe he just didn't like that they could have emotion at this point and he couldn't. " Hope you're smiling tomorrow, Hermione," Harry thought, " Hope you can still smile when Ron isn't here to make you."  
  
*Oh, God if you're out there won't you hear me, I know we've never talked before.*  
  
" I'm gonna take Hermione up to bed, Harry. She's fallen asleep."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron. " In your arms? Hmph. Guess you're a pretty good boyfriend."  
  
Wow. He'd broken through the haze.  
  
Ron stared at him. " What?"  
  
" Sorry," muttered Harry. " take her up then."  
  
As Ron carried Hermione up the stairs to her bed, he noticed Harry going up to their dormitory. What was that boy on about?  
  
" Keep her safe. Please. I really love her and she doesn't deserve to die. If you have to take one of us, take me. Please, God. Take me."  
  
Ron held Hermione's hand and looked at the sky through the dormitory window. Having said his prayer, he got off Hermione's bed, kissed her lightly, and left the girl's dormitory.  
  
*Oh, God, the man I love is leaving. Won't you take him when he comes to you.*  
  
Hermione was vaguely aware in her sleepy state that Ron was leaving. She knew he was just going to bed, but she felt like she would never see him again.  
  
" Wait for me," she whispered, " I'll be along soon. We can spend eternity together."  
  
*Am I in heaven here or am in hell, at the crossroad I am standing.*  
  
Ron walked into his dormitory. Harry's bed curtains were closed. With a small shake of his head he crawled into bed as well, without taking of his clothes, and shut the hangings.  
  
" I'm happy with Hermione," he thought, " But if I'm not in her arms, my life is a living hell. So am I in heaven or am I in hell? Or am I just at the crossroads?"  
  
*So now you're sleeping peaceful, I lie awake and pray you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll see another day, and we will praise it. I love the light that brings a smile.*  
  
Ron wondered if Harry was really asleep. He doubted it. Harry Potter wouldn't be the one to fall asleep easily right now. But still...  
  
" Don't take him either," Ron whispered into the darkness. " He doesn't deserve it either. Make him strong, get him through it. Give him something to smile at."  
  
But after Ron had said this, he didn't agree with it. There was nothing to give to Harry to make him smile. Harry Potter didn't smile anymore.  
  
* So now you're sleeping peaceful, I lie away and pray, you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll see another day, and we will praise it. I love the light that brings a smile to your face.*  
  
Harry pulled his hangings open. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen him sitting up, leaning against one of the posts on his bed, a tear caught in his eye.   
  
* Hold on, hold onto yourself, for this is gonna hurt like hell.*  



End file.
